Wehmenta
|image = None Yet |names = Wehment, Wehta, Menta |titles = Red Web Spider |species = Temnoceran |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Scarlet Field, Devastated Town, Defunct Factory, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Rocky Hills, Sherin Peaks, Volcano (2nd), Gorge, Desert, Dunes, Sandy Plains, Twistspire Desert, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Grass Wehmenta, Gem Wehmenta |elements = None |ailments = |move = Webbing Spring |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Wehmenta are small Temnocerans that have a big reliance and use of webs. Appearance Having a normal Temnoceran build, one difference to the completely standard structure is that they lack arms, instead having six sets of legs. Wehmenta have a red exoskeleton with black hairs, which aid in its web forming. All their eyes are emerald in colour and they have grey fangs. On the end of their abdomen is a large spinneret, which is why and how they are well known for their signature never ending web making. Behaviour Wehmenta normally stay on the webs they create, or hang from a thread on vines or ceilings. They are social monsters that stay and travel as a cluster wherever they may be. Although not hostile in normal circumstances, attempting to take pieces of their webs result in aggression. Attacks *'Bite': Bites forwards like an Altaroth when a hunter or monster is right next to it. *'Web Ball': Wehmenta will spin a ball of web and shoot it at hunters or a monster. If it impacts a surface, it will stick to that place for a while. Hunters hit by the webbing get obviously Webbed immediately. *'Webbing Spring': If on an area of web a Wehmenta can do its signature attack. It will use its legs to gather and weaken the web it stands on, then springs at its target. Six long strings of web flail from the place it sprung from and Wehmenta, who comes down hard on the target with all the web it has on it being spread out over the landing zone. A strangely AOE styled attack for a small monster, this can easily give hunters the Webbed status. *'Explosive Spit': Inside the Wehmenta's mouth is a special fluid made of highly explosive chemicals. When at a high distance from Wehmenta if one is highly threatened or attacked, it will spit this fluid at hunters as a small orange ball. Should it not hit anyone the fluid will make a very small explosion when it lands or hits any other solid object equivalent to a small barrel bomb. It splashing upon a hunter gives them immediate Blastblight, easily taking them by surprise the first time they get hit by this. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex None, it is a small monster. Trivia *Wehmenta was originally created to fill in a monster for the vine area in the Scarlet Field, but as time passed Chaoarren decided to make it into an entire species of monsters who, from him picturing them hanging from vines by a web thread, decided to make it into their main forte. **Its forte was also inspired by the Vaporonid from Monster Hunter: World. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Small Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:1 Star Level Monster